


Day 23

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter, Injury, Major Character Injury, May Parker (Spider-Man) Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter seems kinda high, Sunsets, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), Worried Tony Stark, also Tony - Freeform, close enough, he isn't though, he's just dying, idk - Freeform, kinda ambiguous...., the entire way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: 23. Bleeding out.Everything felt like he was swimming through treacle. Internet explorer probably worked faster than his mind in that moment. Internet explorer with bad WIFI would be working faster than him.





	Day 23

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!!  
Day 23 here!!  
ENJOY!!!

23\. Bleeding out.

Peter looked around slowly.

Everything felt like he was swimming through treacle. Internet explorer probably worked faster than his mind in that moment. Internet explorer with bad WIFI would be working faster than him.

What was going on?

He appeared to be sitting in the middle of an alleyway, there were dirty bin bags littered around just further down and the sky above him appeared dark. There seemed to be a thick mist hovering over the city, blocking out any stars which may have been visible and making the exact time impossible to predict. The last thing he could remember was walking home from school, so what had happened since then? Had he gone out spider manning? Had he ever made it home? Peter had no way to figure it out. All he knew was what he could see - so not very much.

He took a quick stock of himself. His head was hurting and his mind slow, but all of his senses appeared to be there. Muted, but there. He could see his surroundings, hear the traffic noises from wherever the nearest road was, smell the rubbish and the damp of the alley, feel the cold, damp, hard ground below him and taste blood. Actually, that last one was probably something to be worried about. His limbs all ached but again, appeared to be present and there was a huge injury in his side, possibly caused by a knife or a gun.

A huge injury.

Huge injury.

Oh! Peter was meant to be worried about that wasn't he! Yeah, that made sense to Peter's slow brain. Huge injury equals bad.

Was it a gun or a knife wound? Peter's hazy mind couldn't remember how to tell the difference. He felt like it was important but at that moment his brain got distracted by what he was wearing.

He had no suit on.

He was wearing his civilian clothes.

Peter's brain froze for a moment, lagging behind after this latest revelation. He was injured, but also only a simple civilian. That meant this injury wasn't even Spiderman related. It was probably just someone attaching normal people, and Peter was just wrong place wrong time.

That meant he may have never made it home - or he made it home but then headed back out but that seemed unlikely. Instantly he thought of May. Was she worried? Was she ok? Had she noticed he was missing?

He tried to stand. He knew he had to get up, go find help. He would bleed out if he stayed here any longer and that was not on his to-do list for the day.

The second he managed to get his legs underneath him, they were gone. As soon as he tried to stand, he collapsed.

He had only managed to rise a couple of inches before a wave of nausea overcame him, so insistent it was impossible to ignore and just keep going.

Peter sighed in frustration. What was he meant to do now! He couldn't think, couldn't stand, definitely couldn't walk, couldn't call for help. Peter felt tears start to prick at his eyes as he pulled his legs in, pulling them close to his chest and just curling up, hiding from the world, even while he hissed in pain from his injury.

Wait.

Call for help.

Could he call for help? To do that he would need a phone.

Did he have his phone on him? No. It must have been stolen.

His Comms? Nope, no suit.

His watch? Again, no, must have been stolen.

What was he going to do!

He couldn't call for help and every second that passed he could feel himself slipping away, his life force escaping the wound and flowing in scarlet rivers down his side, like the final sunset of his life.

Peter didn't even bother trying to stop the flow. There was no point by now. All he could do was curl up even tighter while the warmth seeped out of his bones and he felt the cold brush if death start to slip along him. He didn't know how much longer he had left. But it wouldn't be long.

He knew he had no chance. He was hidden from view, had no strength to move and had no way to call for help. It was common sense that he had only one way out of this mess and, because of the size of Queens, his one chance was very unlikely - statistically impossible even.

Luckily for Peter, becoming a superhero was statistically impossible too. Breaking statistics was kind of what he did.

A loud noise overhead filled Peter's ears. He thought for a moment about raising his head, having a look and hoping that it really was Tony. But he didn't. He didn't have the energy to lift his head and he knew the noise was just his mind playing tricks. Just a desperate mind which was trying to hear something which wasn't there. That was all.

And it was still just his desperate mind when he heard a sound suspiciously like the iron man suit landing.

When he felt someone start to pick him up, well that was still his brain trying to trick him. Maybe this was what dying felt like. It felt like being lifted into the sky and taken away from all your problems.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peter blinked his eyes open slowly.

This was Heaven? Peter looked around sceptically, it looked a lot like the med bay. It also looked nothing like any kind of Heaven.

He shifted forwards, trying to look around more, when a sharp pain in his side made him freeze. There shouldn't be pain in Heaven. Did that - did that mean that this wasn't Heaven. That he wasn't dead? That he was alive?

"Peter!" A relieved voice said as Tony walked into the room. "Good to see you're awake."

"I'm alive?" Peter asked him because he needed to be sure. He was 90% sure, but the last thing he remembered was bleeding out on the floor if an alley.

"Yes, your alive. Your aunt called me saying you never made it back from school, so I went out and sent the other suits looking for you. I managed to find you and brought you back here." Tony said before pausing a moment. He looked at Peter with something alike shock in his eyes and it worried Peter. What was Tony going to say next? "Do you know what happened? When I found you; well you weren't in the best way."

Peter shook his head slowly, "I was walking home and then the next thing I remember is waking up bleeding in a dark alley."

Tony nodded. "Don't worry, we'll figure out what happened, I won't let them get away with this." Tony gritted his teeth as he spoke, the tension in his jaw showing just how angry he was. Peter paused a second. He always seemed to forget this wasn't a dream. Tony actually cared about him, Tony cared about what happened to him.

A bright red sunset flared to life just outside the window, but Tony and Peter didn't notice it. Tony was too busy squishing Peter into the tightest hug imaginable and Peter was too busy calling May to tell her he was ok. The day was coming to an end, but Peter wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
Have an amazing day/night!!


End file.
